shadowgatefandomcom-20200213-history
Circle of Twelve
Background Shadowgate/Shadowgate Classic The Circle of Twelve was a council of knowledge formed at the Age of Enlightenment. They met at the Castle Shadowgate within the Gatekeeper Mountain. The Circle was composed of twelve of the most powerful Druids of Tarkus: The Great Druids. *Framus the Golden *Garolin the White, *Talotin the Gray, *Ronlin the Beautiful, *Talimar the Black *Magnas the Wise, *Wontave the Giver, *Butwik the Seeker, *Tenmakk the Healer, *Sharmir the Pure, *Lakmir the Timeless, *Turgor the Swift. It is not known if the Circle still exists but it was said that if the world be in peril again, they intervened for the side of good Before Shadowgate During the Great Expansion, Talimar turned evil, sought evil power for his own gain and turned each race against the others. He was banished and named Tykl Droelyn or Warlock King. At the Time of Chaos the Circle gathered strength to help the kings of their lands to defeat the Warlock King. He was put in the caverns below Castle Shadowgate. Only Lakmir the Timeless stayed behind. Shadowgate 64 Shadowgate (2014) There are a number of individuals that may be part of the Order, and its appears there have been more than one Order of Twelve through the centuries (see The First Circle & Chronycles of the Twelyve). Some may have been members of more than one version of the order, such as Tylomyr who's history saw Lakmir join the order. There is some clue that Tylomyr may infact be Talimar but it is not specifically stated (although both appear to share the same ambition, and black and shadows may represent the same thing). Tylomyr is the one who brought Lakmir into the circle in a later age. First Circle *Cuthegar the first, master of elements *Tiresias Hildur (or Hyldur) the second, seer of visions. *Valyrgas the third, mistress of air. *Akarina the fourth, lady of the lakes. *Tylomyr the fifth, master of shadows. *Shanel Reh the sixth, sorceress of illusions. *Eldiel the seventh, high priestess. *Thorgruk the eighth, the first thaumaturge. *Rase Fayr the ninth, mistress of animals. *Faratolph the tenth, summoner. *Tym the eleventh, the enchanter. *Gluckshag the twelfth, necromancer. Second Circle? *Fandral the High (or High One) *Tylomyr (Talimar the Black) *Lakmir the Timeless, of the Circle of the Twelve (or Lakmyr) *Gabryll the bard (signs his name with four lines, indicating he was the new fourth) *Lotharyth the Historian *Deldan *Unthalm *Lorel the Astronomer *Greylord the Wizard *Walynd (a mettalurist, mentioned as being commissioned by the first circle, perhaps not a member, or replaced a member of the first, apparently created the staff portion of the Staff of Ages by imbuing magic into it, also appears to be one who wrote a letter tracing family of Ornsal) *Adnan The twelfh individual is unclear. It could be an individual from the previous circle or someone new. It's also possible that Tylomyr was only part of this circle shortly, before he was replaced by someone else. Others These are said to be ancients in one of the documents, and tied to the Library. But its unclear if they were members of the Circle proper. *Abnur *Danswith Beorn *Ularu'a *Horradic Serf *Laelf Drytzlin *Lillith Aer *Eldar Annham *Jair Cuthegar (due to his royal heritage, becomes an initiate of the Circle) Philosopher, historian, the bard, the priest. *Yorick (not specifically stated to be a member, but seems to have some history with Talimar, and his skull is found near the other skulls of the Hidden Ascent, but its also lacking the rune) category:groups